1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head for use in a magnetic recording machine, a magnetic disc apparatus and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to achieve recording and readout of high-density information, a multi-turn coil structure is being required for thin-film magnetic head, combined with a satisfactory insulation between conductor layers and a small gap width. These two requirements are however mutually contradictory, since a satisfactory insulation between the conductor layers necessitates a certain thickness in the insulating layer while a small gap width requires an insulating layer as thin as possible.
Also the gap depth has to be exactly controlled in relation to the magnetic flux density in the gap.